


Not By My Hand

by stormxpilotxtrash



Series: One-Shot of Angst, please. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Choking, Death, Drabble, M/M, Mind Control, One Shot, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force, more of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormxpilotxtrash/pseuds/stormxpilotxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my stormpilot squad group chat:</p><p>"What-what are you doing?!" </p><p>"I don't know! That's not me, this isn't me!"</p><p>First fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not By My Hand

Finn is clutching a weak Poe to his chest when his hand twitches of its own accord. His pilot's legs had long since buckled from beneath him and he was held up only by the stormtroopers strong arms. However in their celebration, they failed to see Kylo Ren rising from the ashes of the fallen starship. They failed to see him train his fierce, venomous gaze on Finn's back. It was only when he spoke that the two stiffened.

"I see you. . . traitor. I see you and your lover." 

Finn cursed and turned to look at him. Kylo was bloody, and dirty and smug.

". . . and I see your death. And it won't be by my hand." Finn must have furrowed his brow because Kylo sighed and dropped his lightsaber.

"I promise not to touch either of you. No, that would too kind."

Poe moaned in pain as Finn shifted him. He probably didn't even know what was going on.

"I want you to burn."

Finn suddenly lost control of his limbs and dropped Poe to the frozen ground. He screamed and his blood dyed the snow red. Horrified, Finn looked at Kylo, who had his hand raised and his brow arched in concentration. He was weak, but still so much stronger than the two of them. 

Finn stiffly bent to his knees . . . and placed his hands on Poe's neck. The man's Adam's apple bobbed in confusion at the sudden pressure. 

"What-what are you doing?!" Poe moaned in fear.

"I don't know!" Finn's hands clasped tighter around the pilot's neck. He gasped and his back arched off the ground in search of oxygen.

Finn sobbed in horror. Poe's hands flew to the his lover's, which were holding his throat in a vice grip.

"That's not me, this isn't me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kylo could control his hands, but not the tears pouring from his eyes. He screamed as he forced Poe's - his stupid, funny, crazy, brave, sexy, loving Poe - life from his lungs. But even now, in this horrible, horrible place, Poe's eyes were warm. Afraid and wide, but full of love.

And it just made everything worse.

He kept making these scary, gurgling noises in his throat and fought on instinct for air, kicking and scratching Finn's fingers till they bled. Then he stopped. Poe's face was stuck in that same expression of horror-love and Finn jolted, ripping his hands away. The pilot had purple hands imprinted into his flesh and no pulse.

Once again in control of himself, Finn searched the field for Ren, but he was gone. He then turned to Poe - no, not Poe. Poe's body. He threw himself onto him, curling his fingers into the man's bright orange uniform. He inhaled, searching for the welcoming scent of shaving cream and fuel but only found the rusty scent of blood.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . ." Finn sobbed into the man's chest. That's when he heard the voice.

"I haven't finished with you, traitor." Kylo. The stormtrooper again looked frantically around the snowy white field. Still gone. Then, and he wasn't sure how, but he was back before Poe had gone, watching from a distance as he choked the man to death. In Kylo's place. The horrible man was showing Finn his lover's murder from his point of view.

He saw Kylo release control on him. But, he didn't stop choking Poe. He wouldn't stop. He didn't know. He saw Kylo walk away as he killed Poe - of his own will and by his own hand.

Finn screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed my horribly sad fic! Let me know if I should write more and continue the series (which is not strictly Stormpilot). Bye!


End file.
